The Continent
The Continent is the base landmass that makes up the Isles of Terravia. It is a rough mountain-like forest with sand beaches and some grassy valleys. Division Geographically The Continent is divided in 39 provinces. Not all provinces have a specific name, but they are named according to their culture and nature. The names are written in Latin, a neutral language spoken over The Continent. So is Groynehold officially called "Litore Tintene", meaning Tintene Beach. These provinces are seen as the base of any political treaties and expansion. The borders are mostly unedited, unless a big historical event happens and it is necessary to redraw certain parts. This occasion happens almost never. The Great Flood and it's consequence were enough for historians to change the borders of the long-before-established borders. Racial The Continent has been enhabited by three species; the Dwarfs, the Humans and the Vaylemir, a dragon-kind specie. The Vaylemir were eradicated around 210 years dUC by the Humans and the Dwarfs. The Humans were spread across The Continent whilst the Dwarfs grouped together in the Rash Mountains. Cultural The Continent counts 11 cultures, since the Council of Golden Groove in 4 years aUC (Some state that there are 10 cultures, because they see Hemlander as an Östwayan culture). These cultures are: Westling, Saelman, Khorman, Dwarven, Tintene, Mountainier, Cyron, Bayling, Hemlander, Östwayan and Milenian. All these cultures have there subcategories, but those are most times disregarded because they sow too much confusion. Scholars are still don't agree whether some cultures are seen as subcultures or not. History The known history of The Continent dates back to 500 years dUC, also known as 11 dUC. Some people refer to it as the Long Age, or the Age of Fire and Blood. It most iconic feature is the reign of the Vaylemir, the Dragons, the Flamemonster, sowers of Ash. People lived in fear. The human race started in the now-called Flooden Fields, but later spread out to every side of the Continent, some even beyond. The Dwarfs began in the Rash Mountains, and it would remain so for the rest of days. Both the Humans and the Dwarfs hated the Vaylemir and in 420 years dUC, the Great Purge of Fire began. For several years, the Dwarfs were the strongest competetor. The Dwarfs had authonomy, what the Humans didn't. They lived nomadic lives without any authonomy. The lived the lives of Free Men. When Mygan the Great was able to unify the Cyron people, he weak points of the dragons. Fight fire with fire; So he did, the Myganian Trebuchets shot Burning Cannonballs and by 210 dUC, the last dragon was defeated by the sword of Yuthoar the Dragonslayer. Many people claimed themself the title of Dragonslayer in those ages, as it was a sign of bravery and boldness. The name was used so many times, that Mygan II (the second king of Mygania) banned further use of the name. The Vaylemir were gone and people started to build cities and new states. Whilst new cities rose along the South Sea, the Myganian Kingdom expanded and formed the Cyron Empire under Mygan III. By 95 dUC, the Empire couldn't hold itself strong and fell in pieces. The Free Sailors, also known as the Free Saelman, gained their independence. The Kingdom of Mughtor was one year later installed and the Baylings declared their independance. This last state was short lived, since 5 year later, in 89 dUC, the Great Flood occured. The water washed ashore and then retreated. This made the area fairly dry and many citizens moved to the North, where a new Kingdom would be installed under Wodan I. He named it Woderio. Across the Mountains, four city states were established. Tintiana (now Golden Groove), Topa, Ostiur and Cresca (now Falt). They held great riches and in 60 years dUC, the Skeuy-Branan people invaded the Continent from across the South Ocean. Every city was burned down and disolved into different tribes. Heblya the Old settled a new tribe with Skeuy-Branan ideas and policies in the Heblyan Plateau. By 8 year dUC, it became an official kingdom under Tyrkir Thorgilsson. He called it the Kingdom of Eyjafjoll. In 5 years dUC, the Hemlander Theocracy was officialy installed by Armen Ovan. In 1 year aUC, the Vyaparan republic was created under the rule of Candi Bahari Merryweather. In that same year, the Sigmar population gathered and started a new city state that would spread across the Menacing Sea, forming a threat to Hemland.